


stumbling along the way

by Fizzy_P0p



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Play: Romeo and Julius (A3!), Romeo and Julius au, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_P0p/pseuds/Fizzy_P0p
Summary: After running away from Verona, Romeo begins having doubts about what he did. Julius, however, refuses to accept that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Encore! Zine





	stumbling along the way

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the Encore! zine that I forgot to post 3 months ago lol, I got to write for spring troupe’s first play, Romeo and Julius.

The stars flicker in the sky as Romeo stares up from the cooled dewy grass, his own eyes glittering to match. The grass dampens his back, but the warm evening wind staves off the chill. The soft whistling of the wind mingles with the chirping of crickets and the occasional cry of a wolf in the distance. It may only be their first night out of Verona, but the city is nothing more than a distant memory to him. Certainly, Julius feels the same.

“Julius.” Romeo’s eyes slide to his right, watching his friend laying beside him. His breathing is quiet and gentle—did he perhaps fall asleep? “Thank you, Julius.” Romeo smiles, but that slowly fades. He turns his head back to the sky. When they made their plans, when they left, he truly believed he was doing what was right. But as the quiet evening deepens, turning to night, something nips at the back of his mind. So small and dark it can’t be seen in the light of day. 

“No. I thank you, Romeo.” Julius’s voice is soft, almost lost to the wind. “For making the both of us realize that we are more than just our names. Now we can go out and see the world, free of restraint.” Romeo turns his head, watching Julius’s lips curve up gently, warmly. That kind smile sets Romeo’s restless heart at ease and his fists loosen, having been unknowingly clenched. “We are no longer Montague and Capulet; we are now simply Romeo and Julius.” Something about the way Julius speaks helps to settle his wavering emotions, putting that shadow of doubt to rest. “And that is the best thing I could ask for.”

“You’re right, Julius.” Romeo finds himself smiling as well. He would definitely be fine if Julius was around. But still something niggles deep in a hidden corner of his mind.

“Julius, are you alright?” Romeo calls through the dense shrubbery. Twigs and thorns pinch and prick at his hands, drawing fine lines across his palms as he moves them from his face. A small white rabbit had caught his eye earlier and they had both taken off into the forest, straying from the already wild path.

“I’m fine—ugh!” In the middle of his reply, a low hanging branch smacks Julius in the mouth. He raises a hand to his lips, fingers staining with red.

“Julius!” Romeo reaches back through the brush, ignoring the wood and leaves scuffing his face. His heart drops at the sight of Julius’s bloodied face. “You’re bleeding!”

“It’s fine. It’s really fine.” His voice is muffled by his cloak, pressed up against his mouth. And he was right, the bleeding had slowed considerably, although red still beaded at the corners of the small gash when he removed the fabric. “But perhaps we should get back to the main road.”

“I’m sorry Julius, I shouldn’t have run off the path…” He hangs his head shamefully, unable to look at Julius’s gentle gaze.

Julius shakes his head, laughing. “Don’t be sorry, I followed you after all. And it’s not an adventure without a few bumps and scrapes.”

“But I shouldn’t have—!” Julius silences Romeo, squishing his cheeks with his fingers.

“I’m not so fragile that you have to fuss over me all the time.” Romeo freezes for just a moment. Julius’s usual smile is missing, his eyes serious and unwavering. “I’m not some weak woman you dragged from home unwillingly.” 

Romeo grasps Julius’s hand gently, moving then from his face. “Of course I know you’re not a woman. No lady gets as crass as you do.” After a moment of silence Julius throws his head back and cackles.

“Are you an idiot?” he gasps out, trying to calm his laughter. “I don’t know if you’ve ever met Lady Annette, but she makes a rampaging beast look docile.”

“Lady Annette? The butcher’s daughter?” Romeo stares incredulously. “But she seemed so calm and well-mannered!” 

Julius nods as his laughter fades. “I’ve seen her give a few passersby the stink eye. I don’t doubt she’d cut off a rude man’s hand if given the chance. ”

Romeo covers his mouth, eyes wide. “You really think so?”

“Absolutely.” Julius nods again, knowingly. “It’s the calm ones that can give you a nasty surprise.” 

“Kind of like you, then?” Romeo laughs, dodging the kick Julius aims at him. 

Through the patchwork canopy of leaves above, Romeo watches the moon track its course westward through the sky, as he had been since it peaked far above him. The near silence is comforting, punctuated by the soft rustling of leaves and the occasional owl. Yet each time he feels himself relax to the almost rhythmic sounds, unwanted thoughts invade his mind. He can’t help but see Julius, now slightly tattered and worn compared to when they first met, each time he closes his eyes. 

“Romeo, are you awake?” Julius whispers through the quiet.

“No.” Romeo rolls to his side, his back to Julius. Not that Julius would be able to see his frown in the dim moonlight.

“So you are awake.” Julius’s laugh is carried by the breeze, and Romeo can’t help but relax just a bit. “No one would fall for that.” The sound of cloth scuffling against the grass reaches his ears; maybe Julius sat up. Romeo can’t help but turn back, easing himself up. Even through dim light Julius’s eyes sparkle.

“Are you okay?” Julius’s voice is soft and steady, and while normally his words would soothe Romeo, they instead shoot guilt through his heart. 

“I’m fine.” Romeo stares at the ground beneath him, plucking grass as he desperately tries to ignore the guilt welling up from his lie. He doesn’t want Julius to worry, but lying to him feels disgusting. Shoving his feelings down, he redirects the question. “Are you okay, Julius?”

“Huh?” Even with the short exclamation, Romeo could feel Julius’ surprise. “I’ve been having a great time; there’s nothing a meathead like you needs to worry about.” The leaves above rustle in the wind as Julius settles next to him.

“Well I did sort of drag you along with me.” Romeo laughs sheepishly, cupping the back of his neck. “Maybe I kind of feel responsible for you, or something like that.”

Through the dark, Romeo can barely make out Julius rolling his eyes in irritation. “You really don’t need to.” 

“I still feel bad about it.” Romeo smiles sheepishly. “Maybe you felt you didn’t have a choice.” Grabbing Romeo by the collar, Julius drags him up to stand. 

“And I’m telling you I’m not a child! I can make my own decisions!” Julius shouts to his face, his gray eyes seeming to burn with anger. “I’m not so fragile that I need an idiot like you to worry about me!” 

“But Julius, you  _ are _ more fragile than me!” The moment he utters those words, Romeo knew he shouldn’t have ever said them. That look of betrayal in Julius’ eyes gouged at his heart.

“If you’re going to keep treating me like a fool, then I ought to just leave you behind entirely.” Romeo’s heart drops at Julius’ words. He suddenly feels nauseated and confused. 

“Are you stupid? Going off in the middle of the night on your own?” Romeo desperately grabs Julius by the sleeve. “You’re going to get hurt!”

“You’re the one that’s gonna get hurt if you keep this up,” Julius hisses through gritted teeth, slapping Romeo’s hand away.

“What? I’m just worried about you!” 

“Shut up!” Something smashes into his cheek, staggering Romeo. Holding his face, Romeo stumbles, eyes swimming as he looks up to Julius. Never has he seen Julius so infuriated.

“No one asked you to! You’re just being a bother!” 

Without a thought, Romeo swings out, fist colliding with Julius’ jaw, throwing him back. Then he stands there, mind racing but unable to grasp at any thought, just watching Julius groan on the ground.

His knuckles burn. “Julius, I—“ His words cut off as he watches Julius glare back up at him. Romeo clutches his right hand, nails biting into the thin skin, quivering and gnawing on his lower lip. His stomach heaves violently, his sides clenching, barely held together. 

“Do you feel better now, idiot?” Julius stands, bracing himself against the tree he’d fallen into. He spits into the ground, wiping bloodied saliva from his mouth with his sleeve as he looks up. “You really got me good.” 

Romeo stands frozen, unable or unwilling to process as blood trickles from the corner of Julius’ mouth. The moment their eyes meet, Romeo doesn’t think, and bolts back into the brush.

Romeo’s heart hammers in his chest as he runs, paying no mind to the branches and thorns that scrape and tear at his face and clothes. What is he running from? Julius? Or did he just want to stop seeing his own doubts reflect in his eyes? Was he running from what was in front of him, or behind? Whatever it was, it propels him forward aimlessly; all he can think of is how to get away faster, without a care for where he’s running to. 

He can faintly hear Julius call for him but ignores it in favor of the wind and leaves whipping past his ears. Soon even that is overcome by the heavy sound of his labored breathing, his pace slowing as his very body weighs him down. Despite that, he keeps moving towards the thinning brush.

“Ack!” Romeo is brought to a halt, foot catching and bringing him to the ground. His fists clench, grasping at dirt and gravel, his body limp and unwilling to continue on. His shoulders heave, and through his harsh breathing he can again hear Julius’ shouts, growing ever closer. He lifts his head, determined to keep going, but freezes. Pebbles and rocks mixed with the sandy dirt scrape at Romeo’s palms, but they go unnoticed as his eyes widen. Staggering to his feet, he takes a few unsteady steps forward. Far beyond the cliff, the rising sun sits on the horizon, bleeding into the surrounding waters. The reflecting light dazzles his eyes as he gapes silently.

“Romeo! Are you oka—” Julius’ voice stops as he approaches, footsteps slowing from their frantic pace. He stands beside Romeo quietly, staring out at sea. “It’s beautiful...”

“... It is.” Romeo’s voice chokes, his throat burning and constricting. His eyes are fixed on the distance, focused on its beauty, but also because he can’t bring himself to look to his side.

Silence falls between them as the sun continues to rise, casting deep shadows across the ground and warming the chilled morning air.

“You know.” Julius breaks the silence. “I couldn’t have seen this without you.” 

Romeo can feel his chest heave, clenching his jaw and fists as he trembles. 

“Thank you. Thank you for bringing me with you and letting me see this.” And on Julius’ face is that same dazzling smile that outshines the sun before him.

Romeo swallows harshly. “Is… your face, is it alright?”

“Not at all, you idiot.” Julius huffs, tossing his head. “It hurts like hell. You hit me way too hard.” 

“Julius, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what.” His words sound less like a question and more a demand, but there’s no anger in his voice.

“I’m…” Romeo trails off, watching the sun inch higher and higher, his heart following. “I’m sorry for not trusting you and doubting your own decision.” His eyes flicker towards Julius.

“That’s right, idiot.” Julius’ grin is wry. “If even you can make a choice, then I certainly can’t make a wrong one.” 

“That’s—!”

“You’ve got the brawn and I've got the brains.” An arm reaches around Romeo’s shoulder, warm and reassuring. “Together we can do anything. Right?”

Romeo stays silent for a moment, looking back out at the brightening day. His fingers run over the small cuts in his hands, both crescents and lines pressed into his skin.

“I’m sorry, Julius.” He turns back to see Julius state at him, jaw slack.

“Excuse me?” His knuckles smack against Romeo’s forehead. “That’s not what you’re supposed to say right now, idiot.”

“Why do you keep calling me an idiot?”

“Because you always overthink things. Like an idiot.” Julius laughs, his hand ruffling through Romeo’s red locks. That bright smile of his shrinks a bit, almost a bit sad. “I’m your friend, so let’s talk it out next time.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry Julius.”

“Stop saying sorry, idiot.” Julius arches his back, stretching his arms upwards, walking along the row of trees. “Let’s get going now.”

“Yeah.” Romeo nods, moving to follow him. He steps forward, then stops. “Hey Julius?”

“What?” Julius calls back.

“Thanks.” With a smile far brighter than the early morning sun, Romeo runs forward again, grabbing Julius in a hug. Even if he isn’t sure of himself, he has his best friend with him. And Julius was right—together they can do anything. 


End file.
